


I Smoked It

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feliciano is just waiting for his boyfriend to get home from work. He gets an unexpected but not unamusing surprise.Oneshot/drabble





	I Smoked It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cannabis

"Ludwig!" Feliciano chirps, lifting his head from the couch where he's resting as the front door opens. His favorite blanket, the one that his brother's partner had got for him in Madrid, is wrapped around his shoulders; and his reddish hair is messy, adorable really, from sleep. "Ludwig! You're home!"

A tall serious-looking blonde man grunts in the doorway. He's wearing a turtleneck and dark bluejeans. Looks respectable enough, or like he usually is respectable. Now, his hair is messy too, and his face is flushed and sweaty.

"...Ludwig?" Feli sits up and peers suspiciously at his friend/roommate/crush. "Are you all right? Wait...are you high?"

"Wha--no! Of course not!" Ludwig snaps, and pulls his turtleneck over his head. Feli is not at all convinced--he's much smarter than he looks--but he doesn't say anything at first. He's distracted by the other man's easy muscles. Lots of them.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuure~?" Feli asks afterwards, drawing out the word. Ludwig groans loudly.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure." Feli waits patiently. Ludwig isn't a good liar; he's too goody-goody. So he says finally. "...no."

"What happened, Lud?" Feli chirps again, and scoots over so he can sit down. Ludwig does, but it's more like a slump, and his eyes roll backwards in his head as he does so. It kinda freaks Feli out. But he curls up closer to him, as close as he dares; he likes the heat that radiates off of him.

"I found a weed."

"A weed...?"

" _Ja_. A weed." Ludwig leans his head back against the back of the couch.

"And...?" Feli prompts.

"...and I burned it." Ludwig deadpans. Feli stares at him before giggling. Not the expected reaction, but--Lud needs to learn to live a little!


End file.
